


Release

by MissCactus



Series: Attempts at English ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Translation, a translation of my story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: So maybe she could be selfish. Maybe she could reject this morbid fate to continue these wonderful adventures with them. Maybe she had the right to be the person she wanted to be, without worrying about what could happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Délivrance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680855) by [MissCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus)



> A theme : Release. A manga : One Piece. English is not my first language, so if you find a mistake please tell me where so I can correct it !

''Tell me you wanna live !''

The Mugiwaras were standing in front of Robin. They were the ones who had saved her back in Alabasta, they had welcomed her and lived wonderful adventures with her. She gave her life for them, for their well-being, and, as the fools they were, they defied one of the most devastating storm of Grand Line to look for her. It has been a long time since she gave up on the idea to understand them and their ideas. But she had truly believed everything was over, that she had told them her last words and that all these stories would remain memories.

And yet, as her past was catching up, as her roots prevented her to purchase her dream, her mother's dream, the dream of the people who loved her, there was this group of pirates. They came to look for her, they came to allow her to achieve what she wanted, for her to help them and for them to help her, to realize their dreams.

So maybe she could be selfish. Maybe she could reject this morbid fate to continue these wonderful adventures with them. Maybe she had the right to be the person she wanted to be, without worrying about what could happen. To live for today.

If she had the right to... If she could... Then...

''I want to live !''

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
